Someday
by EragonArya
Summary: New Directions have an after-grad celebration. Burt pulls Blaine aside and they have a heart-to-heart conversation that will help Blaine realize the future. T to be safe.


**A/N: **This was a prompt I was sent ages ago by connellymack. I wrote it for her birthday :)

* * *

><p><strong>Someday<strong>

We throw our caps into the air like in every movie we've ever seen, except this time, I understand why. It's like those blank pages in books, the ones that mark the end to a chapter, and the beginning of a new one. The throwing of the caps are one of those blank pages. High School is one chapter, the next college.

College. It seemed so far away yesterday, but it's happening. Only two more months of being stuck in Ohio and then I'm off to New York to study music at NYU. But I won't be going alone.

Rachel will be studying music at NYU as well, so we'll have most of our classes together. Finn, after much thought decided he'd give up his dreams to go to OSU for Rachel. He'll be going with us as well on a football scholarship to get a degree in teachingat Columbia. He'll be perfect for carrying heavy things. Kurt will be following us to major in fashion design and minor in musical theatre, he couldn't pick between the two, at NYU, like he'd always dreamed. We've decided to get an apartment, together, in the same building as Finn and Rachel, who decided to move in together as well. My parents very generously purchased both apartments in the heart of New York City, walking distance to school, as long as we promised to study hard.

Even though I'm happy that they're going too, it's Kurt coming that I'm most excited about. Kurt and I have been dating about a year and a half. We've been friends for longer though. I will be forever grateful for New Directions sending him to spy, and grateful to the fates that allowed us to meet. We may be young, but our love is something real, as cheesy as that sounds. It's strong, and we've gotten through so much with and because of it. I have a feeling it'll last until "death do us part", words I am hoping to hear one day with all our friends and family watching as we bind ourselves to one another in marriage. We're mature with our relationship, and the next logical step will be us moving in together come September.

There would be an after party celebration at one of the jocks' houses. Nearly every graduate is going to attend. But the whole of New Directions decided to have our own party so that we could spend time together as a group one last time, as we wouldn't have many chances to when the start of fall arrives. Kurt offered the use of the Hummel-Hudson residence for the occasion.

I slide into the Porsche my parents had given me for completing High School, no matter how inconvenient it is for New York. I drive the familiar route to Kurt's house from school for the last time. I won't be returning to McKinley again, except maybe to visit Mr. Schuester, who quickly became my favourite teacher when I transferred.

I'm not the first to arrive to Kurt's, I notice as I turn into his street. Already at least ten cars, which had brought both parents and graduates, are parked outside.

There's loud music coming from the house. I recognize it as a playlist of songs they (and recently I) had covered throughout the years. I knock on the door and wait a few moments. After about a minute I decide my knock was covered by the noise of blasting music and I let myself in. Mothers are milling around in the kitchen chatting about recipes and stories that would severely embarrass their children. Fathers are discussing the latest game. Luckily, my parents are absent for the time being. No embarrassing stories being told about me, at least not yet.

"Oh, hi sweetie," says Carole, noticing me. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I reply, smiling my dapper smile that charms anyone.

"Excited to be done?"

"Very," I say. I know for a fact New York is much more accepting to gay relationships than Ohio, some proof being as gay marriage was legalized just last year there.

"Everyone else is downstairs," Carole says smiling softly.

I leave after thanking her and head to the basement, which has a brand new TV and stereo system. I notice that someone set up Guitar Hero. Finn is on the drums, Sam is playing the guitar, Lauren is playing base and Rachel, of course, is singing.

"Hey guys," I say to let them know I'm here.

Kurt leaps up and kisses me. I can't hear any other greetings with Kurt's lips on mine. Even now, after we've kissed hundreds of times, I haven't gotten used to the fact that Kurt is mine. Mine and no one else's. I found it hard to believe that Kurt would want someone like me. But he did. And it's absolutely amazing. Every time I look at him, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time we touch, sparks fly. Every time we kiss, we're the only two in the world, fireworks illuminating brightly behind our eyes.

Kurt pulls me away and leads me to sit down on the cramped couch with him. How eight people fit on a four person couch is beyond me. Of course, people are sitting on each other. Kurt is on my lap and I instinctively wrap my arms around his waist as he curls into my chest.

I can smell the barbeque where hamburgers, hot dogs, sausages and even steaks are being grilled to perfection. I took my turn on the guitar. I totally failed, but there aren't even strings on the thing and it was my first time with Guitar Hero. Not to sound cocky, but if it had been an actual guitar, I would've given everyone a run for their money.

We hear people calling us outside to eat and mingle. More pictures are taken of us individually and with others. My parents had shown up (they forgot the baby pictures thank goodness) sometime when I was downstairs and they are talking with other parents.

Kurt has a bit of mustard that had slipped from his hamburger onto his jaw. I must have been transfixed by it (I'd never seen a speck of anything on Kurt's face other than moisturizer while he was doing his moisturizing routine) because the next thing I knew, Kurt is waving his hand in front of my eyes with an amused expression on his face.

I snap out of my reverie. "Sorry, you have a little mustard," I say softly. I take my napkin and wipe it off.

Kurt blushes. "Thanks."

At one point, we were separated. I know he is nearby though, so I 'm not too worried. I'm talking to one of Rachel's dads about New York when Burt comes and taps me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks. "I'd like to show you something."

"Of course," I say to him. I turn back to Rachel's dad to say a quick "excuse me."

I follow Burt back into the house. He's leading me upstairs. I have an idea at where we are heading but I'm not completely sure I'm right until he turns into his and Carole's bedroom. I have to admit I'm nervous. I never did find out whether or not the shotgun Burt mentioned at my first Friday night family dinner was real or not, and since we are going to be living together in New York, I can't be quite sure as to what his intentions are. He gestures to the bed and I sit down carefully.

He moves towards the wall by the foot of the bed, to a small white dresser which I know to be Kurt's mothers. Its color has faded a bit through time, but its simple design has lasted. I cast a confused glance at Burt's back. He's taking something out of the top drawer. He must have found what he was looking for because he closes the drawer and waits a moment before turning back to me.

He's holding up what looks to be a shoe box. The picture on the side shows that it used to contain the smallest size of sensible high heels that I have ever seen.

Burt pulls open the lid and takes out a few objects. There are pictures inside. Many of them have a very young Kurt and a beautiful woman in them. The woman looks so much like Kurt, it's shocking. They have the same shade of hair, the same facial structure, the same porcelain skin. If I had looked closely enough, I would have noticed that they have the same color of eyes. I know the woman is Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt's mom. Pictures at a beach with Kurt playing in the sand with his mom, pictures of Kurt playing in the park, pictures of birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, family pictures, baby pictures. In one picture a three or four year old Kurt looks like he was having troubles walking, but that may have been because of the heels on his feet.

I turn back to Burt who is digging to the bottom of the box, looking like he is searching for something in particular. He takes out a small, black velvet box and puts the lid back on the shoe box. I'm confused.

"What did you want to show me Mr. Hummel?" I ask.

Burt smiles softly. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that ages ago," he says. He turns and looks at me, holding the small box in his hand gently. "This was Kurt's mom's wedding ring."

I'm surprised, this isn't what I expected. I look back down at the box and smile a little. Burt opens the box and I can't hold back my gasp. The ring inside the box is beautiful. It looks as if two bands, one silver and one diamond, had been twisted together to form a single ring. "It's beautiful," I murmur. I take my attention away from the box and look up at Burt, who began to speak.

"I had to admit," he began. "I didn't like you at first, even after everything Kurt had said about you, which was almost everything. The way you helped him with bullies, how you helped him get used to Dalton, and every single thing you two had ever talked about he told me. The first time I met you, you were going to that football game with Carole, Kurt and I. I could've sworn you two were together, no matter how much Kurt had denied it. The second time I met you, you were waking up in my son's bed. That certainly didn't put you on my good side. Then the next time I saw you, you were asking me to give Kurt the talk." He chuckles slightly. "You said you wanted me to give it to him so that he was protected and informed, not so you could get with him," he says, speaking the last words awkwardly. "Yet a week later, I have Kurt come running in the house beaming so wide I could've sworn his face would break, because you kissed him. Kurt was elated, I wasn't.

"I was honestly planning on scaring you away when I invited you over for the first Friday night family dinner. I wasn't completely comfortable with Kurt dating a guy yet. It worked a little bit. I can't get the look you wore on your face out of my head when I mentioned my shotgun," Burt chuckles again as I blush. "But when we sat down for dinner, I saw the looks on your face-both your faces-and I knew that it was more than some silly fling. You truly cared-care-for Kurt and want nothing more than his happiness. I decided I might as well try to get to know you better, and I did. I not only learned how much of a good guy you were, I learned that you don't choose who you love, love chooses for you and that there is _nothing_ wrong with being gay. And now, I can't honestly say I don't love you, even though that may only be because you like the Buckeyes," he jokes causing me to laugh quietly. "I'm just kidding.

"I know you won't go breaking Kurt's heart, and I know Kurt won't go breaking yours. I can see that," continues Burt. "Every time I see you two together, I can almost taste the love you two feel for each other. If for some reason, you do break Kurt's heart, I will make you die a slow and painful death. If for some reason Kurt breaks your heart, I will make sure he pays for it. What you have is as real as love gets, and it would hurt me as much as you two to see you throw it away.

"I'm not saying I know what will happen in the future, because I don't. One thing I do know though is that you and Kurt will be together for a very, very long time. I'm not saying it'll be forever, but I can't picture either of you without each other in the future.

"It might not be right now, heck, I _know_ it's not right now, and it might not be right in a few years, but when the time is right, when both of you are ready, I would like you to give Kurt his mother's ring at your wedding."

I stare at Burt, shock returning into my features. I stare at him with wide eyes, and I can feel my mouth hanging open as if I'm trying to catch flies. "I-I can't," I hear myself say. "It-It's not my ring, its Kurt's mom's, it's your _wife's_. I can't take it."

Burt laughs softly. "If anyone deserves Kurt and can put up with all of his crazy antics every day for the rest of their life, it'd be you. Elizabeth would want you to have it, to give to him one day when you're getting married," he says. "She'd love you. You have my blessing, Blaine. You have both of our blessings."

I swallow thickly, blinking back tears and I slowly take the box from Burt's hand. I look at it with a small smile before closing it softly and putting it in my pocket. "Thank you," I say, trying to convey just how much it means, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

Burt seems to have understood. He claps me on the shoulder as he stands up, putting the box of pictures away while I sit, staring in shock. "We should head back downstairs," Burt says. "Kurt will get worried and will think I've disabled certain functions with my shotgun."

I look at him in horror. "You don't-You don't _actually_ have a shotgun do you?" He doesn't answer, he simply laughs.

I head back downstairs to see everyone has come back inside. I can hear New Directions girls talking. Suspecting Kurt is with them, I head to the kitchen. Kurt is smiling and laughing with them as he talks all about New York, NYU, us. I walk over, unable to just stand watching him, and I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and kiss his cheek softly. Kurt blushes, but leans into me anyways. The girls swoon, but continue talking. I look over to the kitchen doorway to see Burt watching us, a soft smile on his face. He nods to me and turns away as I begin to listen about an audition Rachel has in a few weeks for a Broadway show.

As I listen, I think to myself._ Burt is right._


End file.
